Neurogenesis occurs in the developing and adult brain. Conceptually, the process of neurogenesis can be divided into four steps: (i) proliferation of neural stem cells (NSCs); (ii) neuronal fate determination of NSC; (iii) survival and maturation of new neurons; and (iv) functional integration of new neurons into the neuronal network.
Adult neurogenesis is a developmental process that occurs throughout live in the adult brain whereby new functional neurons are generated from adult neural stem cells. Constitutive adult neurogenesis under physiological conditions occurs mainly in two “neurogenic” brain regions, 1) the sub-granular zone (SGZ) in the dentate gyms of the hippocampus, where new dentate granule cells are generated, 2) the sub-ventricular zone (SVZ) of the lateral ventricles, where new neurons are generated and then migrate through the rostral migratory stream (RMS) to the olfactory bulb to become interneurons.
Extensive evidence suggests that hippocampal adult neurogenesis plays an important role in cognitive and emotional states albeit the precise function remains elusive. It has been argued that the relatively small number of newborn granule neurons can affect global brain function because they innervate many interneurons within the dentate gyms, each of which inhibits hundreds of mature granule cells leading to a neurogenesis-dependent feedback inhibition. In combination with a low threshold for firing the newborn neurons trigger responses to very subtle changes in context. Disturbances in this process may manifest behaviorally in deficits in pattern separation related to psychiatric diseases. For example, adult hippocampal neurogenesis correlates with cognitive and emotional capacity, e.g. physical exercise, exposure to an enriched environment and typical antidepressants concomitantly promote adult hippocampal neurogenesis and cognition and/or emotional states, while chronic stress, depression, sleep deprivation and aging decrease adult neurogenesis and associate with negative cognitive and/or emotional states (Neuron 70, May 26, 2011, pp 582-588 and pp 687-702; WO 2008/046072). Interestingly, antidepressants promote hippocampal adult neurogenesis and their effects on certain behaviors require the stimulation of neurogenesis. Neurogenesis in other adult CNS regions is generally believed to be very limited under normal physiological conditions, but could be induced after injury such as stroke, and central and peripheral brain damage.
It is therefore believed that stimulation of adult neurogenesis represents a neuro-regenerative therapeutic target for normal aging and in particular for a variety of neurodegenerative and neuropsychiatric diseases, including schizophrenia, obsessive-compulsive personality disorder, major depression, bipolar disorders, anxiety disorders, epilepsy, retinal degeneration, traumatic brain injury, spinal cord injury, post-traumatic stress disorder, panic disorder, Parkinson's disease, dementia, Alzheimer's disease, mild cognitive impairment, chemotherapy-induced cognitive dysfunction (“chemobrain”), Down syndrome, autism spectrum disorders, hearing loss (Neuroscience, 167 (2010) 1216-1226; Nature Medicine, Vol. 11, number 3, (2005), 271-276) tinnitus, spinocerebellar ataxia, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, multiple sclerosis, Huntington's disease, stroke, and disturbances due to radiation therapy, chronic stress, or abuse of neuro-active drugs, such as alcohol, opiates, methamphetamine, phencyclidine and cocaine (US 2012/0022096).
Hence, chemical stimulation of adult neurogenesis offers new regenerative avenues and opportunities to develop novel drugs for treating neurological diseases and neuropsychiatric disorders.
Compounds that modulate neurogenesis may therefore useful for treating of schizophrenia, obsessive-compulsive personality disorder, major depression, bipolar disorders, anxiety disorders, normal aging, epilepsy, retinal degeneration, traumatic brain injury, spinal cord injury, post-traumatic stress disorder, panic disorder, Parkinson's disease, dementia, Alzheimer's disease, cognitive impairment, chemotherapy-induced cognitive dysfunction (“chemobrain”), Down syndrome, autism spectrum disorders, hearing loss, tinnitus, spinocerebellar ataxia, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, multiple sclerosis, Huntington's disease, stroke, and disturbances due to radiation therapy, chronic stress, optic neuropathy or macular degeneration, or abuse of neuro-active drugs, such as alcohol, opiates, methamphetamine, phencyclidine and cocaine.
The most preferred indications for compounds of formula I are Alzheimer's disease, depression, anxiety disorders and stroke.